Puckleberry Love
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Rachel and Puck fluffy goodness. Rachel and Finn break up and Puck is there to help her out. I suck at summaries. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame. I will update everyday if I can. I will tell you if I can't. Please read and review. Flames are dangerous and you could get burnt. So please don't play with flames. This story is filled with Puckleberry goodness. I hate Finchel with a burning passion. Okay, so I hate Finchel, but not that much. I just think Puckleberry is way better. Anyway, enjoy the story. Don't foget to read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Puckleberry no matter how much I want to. The songs in this story are owned by their respective owners. (A.K.A not me.) Right now I'm trying to talk Ryan Murphy into letting me be with Mark Salling. He said no. Damn. Now on with the story.**

Puckleberry Love

"Finn go away!" Rachel screeched as she walked towards her locker, Finn following her. "Rach listen to me. I never meant to cheat on you." Finn said as Rachel ignored him. "Don't call me Rach. Only Noah can call me that." Rachel snapped at him. "I'm sorry. Rachel, I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." Finn said reaching out a hand to grab her shoulder. "Don't touch me! I will never forgive you Finn! You've fucked with my heart for too long. Just go away and leave me the fuck alone!" Rachel yelled and then stormed to her locker. Finn dropped his hand and then walked away.

Rachel got to her locker and leaned her head against the cool metal. "Rach you okay?" a deep husky voice asked. "Noah, you were right. Finn's a fucking douche." Rachel cursed as she turned her head to look at a smirking Noah Puckerman. "You must be really depressed because you just cursed." Noah chuckled. Rachel pushed away from her locker and looked at Noah. Noah saw tears running down Rachel's cheeks and pulled her into a hug. "He slept with Santana and now she's pregnant." Rachel sobbed into Noah's shirt. "Shh. It's okay. I'll kick his ass for you." Noah said as he rubbed her back. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "Noah thanks for the offer but I don't think that will be necessary." Rachel said giggling. "Damn. I was so looking forward to kicking Finn's ass for you." Noah said pressing a kiss to Rachel's temple. "Noah you're so sweet." Rachel said standing on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Rachel waved to Noah and then walked away. Noah put his hand on his cheek. His cheek tingled where her lips had touched him.

As Rachel was walking into glee club later that day she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Rachel felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around. She heard someone chuckle in her ear and then felt herself being set down. Rachel turned to see who picked her up and saw Noah standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Noah did you want something?" Rachel asked as she walked to her seat, Noah following her. "You know how prom is this Friday?" Noah asked her as he scratched his mohawk. "Yes, what about it?" Rachel asked taking out her sheet music. "Uh, nevermind." Noah said as Mr. Shue walked into the glee room.

The next day Rachel walked into the glee room and saw Noah standing underneath a large sign that said: Prom? Rachel smiled and walked over to Noah. Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah and hugged him. "So what do you say?" Noah asked as Rachel let go of him. "I would love to go to prom with you Noah." Rachel said and pecked him on the lips. "Awesome." Noah said and crushed his lips against Rachel's. Rachel pulled away from Noah and went to her seat. Mr. Shue walked in a couple minutes later. "Okay today is a free day so would anyone like to come up and sing anything?" Mr. Shue asked the class. Rachel raised her hand and glared at Finn. "Yes Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked. "I have something I'd like to sing." Rachel said getting up from her seat. Mr. Shue sat down in between Artie and Tina. Rachel looked at Noah and nodded at him. Noah stood up and grabbed his guitar. Noah strummed his guitar and Rachel began singing.

_Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<em>

_Should I let you fall?  
>Lose it all?<br>So maybe you can remember yourself.  
>Can't keep believing,<br>We're only deceiving ourselves .  
>And I'm sick of the lie,<br>And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<em>

_Couldn't take the blame.  
>Sick with shame.<br>Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
>Selfishly hated,<br>No wonder you're jaded.  
>You can't play the victim this time,<br>And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>You want me,<br>Come find me.  
>Make up your mind.<em>

_You never call me when you're sober.  
>You only want it cause it's over,<br>It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I - you were never mine.<em>

_So don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>You would be here with me.  
>Don't lie to me,<br>Just get your things.  
>I've made up your mind.<em>

Rachel stopped singing and then looked at Finn. Finn gripped Santana's hand and gave Rachel a small smile. Rachel growled under her breath and walked back to her seat. Noah set his guitar down and went back to his seat next to Mike. "Does anyone else want to sing?" Mr. Shue asked as he looked around. No one answered. Mr. Shue went to get up when someone walked into the glee room. "I'd like to sing something." a raspy voice said. Everyone looked up and Rachel gasped. "Jesse what are you doing here?" Mr. Shue asked. "I dropped out of college and decided to come back here." Jesse said. "Very well. Please continue." Mr. Shue said sitting back down. Jesse cleared his throat and began singing.

_If you only knew  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>The web I spin for you  
>If you only knew<br>I'd sacrifice my beating  
>Heart before I'd lose you<br>I still hold onto the letters  
>You returned<br>I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, if you only knew<em>

_If you only knew  
>How many times I counted<br>All the words that went wrong  
>If you only knew<br>How I refuse to let you go,  
>Even when you're gone<br>I don't regret any days I  
>Spent, nights we shared,<br>Or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, if you only knew<br>If you only knew_

_If you only knew  
>I still hold onto the letters<br>You returned  
>You help me live and learn<em>

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, believe in is you<br>I still believe in you  
>Oh, if you only knew<em>

Jesse finished the song and then looked at Rachel. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and bolted out of the glee room. "Rachel wait!" Jesse called after her. He was about to run after her when someone grabbed his arm. Jesse turned around and saw Noah glaring at him. "Thank you for that interesting performance Jesse." Mr. Shue said getting up from his seat. "I'm going to go look for Rachel." Jesse said and began to walk out of the glee room when Noah pulled his arm. "You've done enough." Noah snarled. "Jesse, Noah's right. Noah will you go and look for Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked him. "Sure Mr. Shue." Noah said and walked out of the glee room.

Rachel bolted out of the glee room and ran down the hallway and into the auditorium. She walked up onstage and sat down on the piano bench. "Stupid Jesse. Why did he have to come back?" Rachel mumbled to herself. Rachel played a few notes on the piano and then sighed. Rachel began humming a song under her breath.

_Well you're the real tough cookie  
>With the long history<br>Of breaking little hearts  
>Like the one in me<br>That's OK,  
>Lets see how you do it<br>Put up your dukes,  
>Lets get down to it<br>Hit me with your best shot  
>Why don't you hit me<br>With your best shot  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Fire Away_

_You come on with a "come on"  
>You don't fight fair<br>But that's OK, see if I care  
>Knock me down, it's all in vain<br>I'll get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot  
>Why don't you hit me<br>With your best shot  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Fire Away_

_Well, you're the real tough cookie  
>With the long history<br>Of breaking little hearts  
>Like the one in me<br>Before I put another notch  
>In my lipstick case<br>You better make sure  
>You put me in my place<em>

_Hit me with your best shot  
>Come On, hit me with your best shot<br>Hit me with your best shot  
>Fire Away<em>

_Hit me with your best shot  
>Why don't you hit me with your best shot<br>Hit me with your best shot  
>Fire Away<em>

As Rachel finished singing she heard someone clapping. She turned around and saw Noah walking up to the stage. "Pat Benatar huh?" he asked with a smirk. "I was feeling like a badass." Rachel said as he walked up onstage. Noah wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. "Mr. Shue asked me to see how you were." Noah said letting go of her. "Tell him I'm fine but I'm not coming back." Rachel said walking over to the piano and sitting on the bench. "Rach, if Jesse bothers you, I'll put him in his place. I promise." Noah said sitting down next to her. "Thanks but no thanks. I have to deal with this on my own." Rachel said looking at Noah. "Rach, I know you think you have to deal with this on your own but you don't. I'm here to help you get through this." Noah said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you Noah." Rachel said and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get our stuff and tell Mr. Shue that I'm taking you home okay." Noah said and then left. Rachel sighed again and then leaned against the piano.

Noah walked back into the glee room and grabbed his and Rachel's things. "Is Rachel okay?" Mr. Shue asked. "Yeah, she's fine. I'm going to take her home though." Noah said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to Rachel's seat and grabbed her purse and backpack. "I'll see you later Mr. Shue." Noah said and then left. Mr. Shue nodded and then turned back to the rest of the glee club. He looked around the room and noticed that Jesse was missing. "Has anyone seen Jesse?" Mr. Shue asked. "He went to the bathroom, remember." Mercedes said. "He's been gone for awhile. Almost fifteen minutes." Mr. Shue said as he sat down at the piano. "You don't think he went after Rachel, do you?" Finn asked with a worried expression on his face. "Noah would have told us if he saw Jesse with Rachel." Santana said squeezing Finn's hand. "Let's practice for sectionals." Mr. Shue said taking out his sheet music.

Rachel was sitting on the piano bench when she heard the auditorium doors open. "Noah that was fast." Rachel said as she got up from the piano bench. Rachel gasped as Jesse walked into the auditorium. "Go away Jesse." Rachel said as he walked on stage. "I know you still have feelings for me." Jesse said walking closer to Rachel. Rachel backed up until her back hit one of the trees for the school play. "Get away from me Jesse." Rachel said as Jesse pinned her against the tree. "You slut!" Jesse yelled and then slapped her across the face. Rachel fell to the ground clutching the side of her face. Jesse grabbed her arm and picked her up. He pushed her against the tree and she winced in pain as her head made contact with the wood. "Jesse please stop." Rachel pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. "Once Puckerman realizes that you're just using him, he's going to dump you like the worthless piece of trash you are." Jesse growled. "I'm not using Noah." Rachel said as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm not an idiot Rachel. You used me and now you're using Puckerman." Jesse snarled.

Noah was walking to the auditorium when he heard two people arguing. Noah dropped his and Rachel's things and bolted to the auditorium. Noah burst through the doors and saw Jesse pinning Rachel against the prop tree for the school play. Noah ran onto the stage and pulled Jesse off of Rachel. "Well if it isn't Noah Puckerman." Jesse said sarcastically. Noah clenched his fist and smashed it into Jesse's face. Jesse stumbled backwards holding his jaw. "Leave her alone." Noah growled as he glared at Jesse. Jesse snorted and then left the auditorium. Noah walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah's torso and cried into his shirt. "Shh. It's going to be okay. You're safe now." Noah said as he stroked her hair. Rachel's shoulders heaved as sobs shook her small frame. Noah rested his chin on her head and began rubbing circles on her back.

A couple minutes later Rachel stopped crying and looked at Noah. "Thank you Noah." Rachel said and pecked him on the cheek. Rachel hugged Noah one last time and began to walk away when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around and Noah pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him. A couple seconds later they broke the kiss. "I have to go." Rachel said and walked away. "Rachel wait! I'll take you home." Noah said running to catch up to her. "Noah, you don't have to." Rachel said as he handed her backpack and purse to her. "I want to." Noah said throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Fine. You can take me home." Rachel said as they walked outside and towards the parking lot.

The next day Rachel walked into the glee room and sat down in the back of the room. She took out her sheet music and began practicing the song. As she was practicing she heard people snapping and humming. Rachel looked up and saw Sam, Mike, Artie, and Noah coming into the glee room. Noah looked at Rachel and started singing.

_Oh, oh, oh  
>For the longest time<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>For the longest time<br>If you said goodbye to me tonight  
>There would still be music left to write<br>What else could I do  
>I'm so inspired by you<br>That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
>Now I know that happiness goes on<br>That's where you found me  
>When you put your arms around me<br>I haven't been there for the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh  
>For the longest time<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>For the longest time<br>I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
>And the greatest miracle of all<br>Is how I need you  
>And how you needed me too<br>That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Maybe this won't last very long  
>But you feel so right<br>And I could be wrong  
>Maybe I've been hoping too hard<br>But I've gone this far  
>And it's more that I hoped for<em>

_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
>Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone<br>I'll take my chances  
>I forgot how nice romance is<br>I haven't been there for the longest time  
>I had second thoughts at the start<br>I said to myself  
>Hold on to your heart<br>Now I know the woman that you are  
>You're wonderful so far<br>And it's more that I hoped for_

_I don't care what consequence it brings  
>I have been a fool for lesser things<br>I want you so bad  
>I think you ought to know that<br>I intend to hold you for  
>The longest time<em>  
>Rachel smiled at Noah, tears flowing down her cheeks, and hugged him. "That was beautiful Noah." Rachel said as she let go of him. Noah leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. Sam, Mike, and Artie sat down as the rest of the glee club walked in the room. Mr. Shue walked in and set his briefcase on top of the piano. "Does anyone have a song that they want to sing?" Mr. Shue asked looking around the room. Rachel's hand shot up and Mr. Shue smiled. "Come on up Rachel." Mr. Shue said as Rachel got up. "Thank you Mr. Shue. I'm dedicating this song to someone special." Rachel said. She cleared her throat and began singing.<p>

_Today was a fairytale  
>You were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>When I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<em>

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say<br>Is now it's getting so much clearer  
>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>It's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

Rachel finished singing and went back to her seat. She put her sheet music away and looked back at Mr. Shue. "Thank you Rachel. Does anyone else have a song they want to sing?" Mr. Shue asked as he looked around the room. "I would like to sing something to Rachel." Santana said getting up from her seat and walking to the front of the room. "The song I'm going to sing is by Green Day. I'm going to give it a female twist though." Santana said and looked at the band. The band started playing and then Santana cleared her throat.

_To know you is to hate you  
>So loving you must be like suicide<br>I don't mind if you don't mind  
>I'm not the one that's going to die<br>I guess i just can't listen  
>To this one sided conversation again<br>`cause I don't care if I don't care  
>No one ever said that life is fair<em>

_Everybody loves a joke  
>But no one likes a fool<br>And you're always cracking the same old lines again  
>You're well rehearsed on every verse<br>And that was stated clear  
>But no one understands your verity<em>

_The center of attention  
>Got an honerable mention once again<br>Congratulations and salutations  
>You're a figment of your own imagination<em>

_Everybody loves a joke  
>But no one likes a fool<br>And you're always cracking the same old lines again  
>You're well rehearsed on every verse<br>And that was stated clear  
>But no one understands your verity<em>

_To know you is to bait you  
>And you fell victim to your own denial<br>I don't mind if you don't mind  
>If you're wasting all your time<em>  
>Santana finished singing and looked at Rachel. She had tears and mascara running down her cheeks. "What the hell Santana!" Quinn yelled as she tried to comfort a sobbing Rachel. Santana snorted and went back to her seat next to Finn. Quinn glared at Santana and then got up. She walked to the front of the room and cleared her throat. "I have a song that I want to sing." Quinn said glaring at Santana. "Go ahead Quinn." Mr. Shue said. Quinn smiled and then looked at the band. The band began playing and Quinn cleared her throat.<p>

_You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like a nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man_

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
>but you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around  
>Somebody made you cold<br>But the cycle ends right now  
>Cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar  
>Talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<br>But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean  
>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

Quinn finished singing and walked back to her seat next to Rachel. She put a hand on Rachel's back and began to softly rub her shoulder. Rachel gave Quinn a watery smile and hugged her.

The next day Rachel went to the mall with Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Quinn all had their prom dresses. "Rachel come out of there." Mercedes said trying to coax Rachel out of the dressing room.  
>"No. I look horrible." Rachel said through the dressing room door. "Come on Rach. I bet you look gorgeous." Brittany said. "Fine. I'm coming out." Rachel said as she opened the door. Everyone went wide eyed when Rachel opened the dressing room door. "Damn girl. You look sexy." Quinn said looking Rachel up and down. Rachel was wearing a purple satin strapless dress that fell just above her knees. It hugged her breasts and curves in all the right places. "You are going to make Noah fall to his knees." Mercedes said circling Rachel. Rachel went back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. She grabbed the dress and walked out of the dressing room and towards the cashier. She paid for the dress and then went home.<p>

The next day Rachel was getting ready for prom. She laid her dress on her bed and then got in the shower. Rachel got out of the shower and got dressed. She sat down in front of her vanity and did her hair and makeup. Her hair was in a sexy but messy bun and her makeup was flawless. Rachel walked into her room and slipped on her dress. She sat down on her bed and put on her shoes. Rachel was putting her fourteen karat yellow gold star necklace on when her father called up the stairs. "Rachel, Noah's here." her father called. Rachel took a deep breath and then walked down the stairs. "You look amazing honey." her father Leroy said kissing her cheek. "Thank you daddy." Rachel said hugging him. "Rachel, you look beautiful." Noah said putting a purple rose corsage on her wrist. Her father's took a picture of her and Noah and then they left.

Rachel and Noah were dancing when Lauren Zizes walked up to them. Rachel and Noah stopped dancing and looked at Lauren. "Lauren you look stunning." Rachel said smiling. "Can it Berry." Lauren snapped. "What's your problem Zizes?" Noah asked moving so that he was in front of Rachel. "My problem is that you dumped me for that freakish midget." Lauren snarled. "One she's not a freakish midget and two she doesn't put me down. She believes in me unlike you." Noah retorted. Lauren pushed Noah out of the way and glared at Rachel. Lauren cracked her knuckles and then pushed Rachel. Rachel stumbled backwards and then stood up straight. "Leave me alone Lauren." Rachel said smoothing out the bottom of her dress. Lauren grabbed Rachel's corsage and pulled it off her wrist. She flung it behind her and then grabbed Rachel's necklace. "Please don't. It belongs to my mom." Rachel pleaded. Lauren smirked and ripped the necklace off Rachel's neck. Rachel gasped and her eyes began to water. "Is little Rachel Berry going to cry now." Lauren mocked. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and ran out of the gym. Quinn, who had been dancing with Sam, saw what happened and followed Rachel outside. Rachel sat down on the bleachers and buried her face in her hands. Quinn sat down next to Rachel and rubbed her back. Rachel looked up at Quinn and buried her head in Quinn's chest. Quinn stroked Rachel's hair in an effort to calm her down. A couple minutes later Sam came over to them. "How is she?" Sam asked pointing to the brunette in Quinn's arms. "She's really upset. She won't stop crying." Quinn said as Rachel's body shook, another sob wracking the girl's small frame. "I'll be right back." Sam said and ran back towards the gym. Quinn nodded and continued to stroke Rachel's hair. Rachel sat up and wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked tucking a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Rachel sniffled and gave Quinn a watery smile. Quinn hugged Rachel and fixed her makeup. A couple minutes later Sam came back and he had his guitar with him. "Why do you have your guitar?" Quinn asked curiously. Sam smiled and began to tune his guitar. "I'm going to play Rachel a song." Sam said as he strummed a few chords. Rachel smiled and Sam cleared his throat. He strummed his guitar again and began singing.

_I ain't got no car  
>And I've got one pair of jeans<br>They've been stretched too far  
>And now they're weak at the seams<br>I can't say what's next  
>And I got nothin' up my sleeve<br>But I don't lose my head  
>Cause it ain't really up to me<em>

_And I'm doing just fine  
>I'm always landing on my feet<br>In the nic of time  
>And by the skin of my teeth<br>I ain't gonna stress  
>Cause the worst ain't happened yet<br>Somethings watching over me  
>Like Sweet Serendipity<br>Sweet Serendipity_

_I don't ask for a lot  
>No nothing more than I need<br>Because I love what I got  
>Don't need to play the lottery<br>I just want to be strong  
>At the end of the road<br>I don't want to hold on  
>I want the strength to let go<em>

_And I'm doing just fine  
>I'm always landing on my feet<br>In the nic of time  
>And by the skin of my teeth<br>I ain't gonna stress  
>Cause the worst ain't happened yet<br>Somethings watching over me  
>Like Sweet Serendipity<em>

_And what will be will be  
>In the nic of time<br>And by the skin of my teeth  
>I aint gonna stress<br>Cause the worst ain't happened yet  
>Somethings watching over me<br>Like Sweet Serendipity  
>Sweet Serendipity<br>Like Sweet Serendipity_

_Don't look fate can only find you  
>You can't choose for something to surprise you<br>Set sail without a destination  
>Just see where the wind will take you<br>You never know when you're gonna fall  
>But I'm not worried<br>No I'm not worried_

_And I'm doing just fine  
>I'm always landing on my feet<br>In the nic of time  
>And by the skin of my teeth<br>I ain't gonna stress  
>Cause the worst ain't happened yet<br>Somethings watching over me_

_And I'm doing just fine  
>I'm always landing on my feet<br>In the nic of time  
>And by the skin of my teeth<br>I ain't gonna stress  
>Cause the worst ain't happend yet<br>Somethings watching over me  
>Like Sweet Serendipity<br>Sweet Serendipity  
>Sweet Serendipity<em>

_Don't look fate can only find you  
>You can't choose for something to surprise you<br>Set sail without a destination_

_Sweet, sweet  
>Sweet, sweet<br>Sweet Serendipity  
>Sweet, sweet<br>Sweet, sweet  
>Sweet Serendipity<br>I don't know  
>Sweet Serendipity<em>

"Sam that was beautiful." Rachel said hugging him. "No problem. I just wanted to make you feel better." Sam said hugging her back. "I feel a lot better." Rachel said smiling. A couple seconds later Noah came running up to them. "Rachel are you okay?" Noah asked enveloping her in a hug. "I'm fine Noah. Quinn and Sam took care of me." Rachel said wriggling out of Noah's grip. "I got your necklace back from Lauren." Noah said as he put the necklace on Rachel. "Thank you Noah." Rachel said and pecked his cheek. The four of them walked back into the gym as the winners for prom king and queen were announced. Principal Figgins walked onstage and tapped the microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention? This years prom king is Noah Puckerman." Principal Figgins said. Noah walked onstage and received his crown. Principal Figgins cleared his throat and announced the prom queen. "This years prom queen is Rachel Berry." he said and Rachel walked onstage to get her crown. "This years prom king and queen will now dance together." Principal Figgins said and Rachel and Noah walked off stage and onto the dance floor.

Rachel and Noah were dancing when Noah pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you, Rachel Berry. Go out with me?" Noah asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. Rachel's head shot up and she looked at Noah. Rachel opened her mouth to answer but Noah stopped her. "Before you say anything I want to sing you a song." Noah said and ran onstage. Noah grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. "Before the night ends I would like to sing one more song." Noah said and then grabbed his guitar.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_I can't wait till tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<em>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<em>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_All those nights I stayed awake  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<em>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

Noah set his guitar down and walked offstage. Rachel walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you, Noah Puckerman and yes I'll go out with you." Rachel said and pecked his cheek.

The next day Rachel was sitting next to Noah in the glee room when Mr. Shue walked in. "Good afternoon guys. I was thinking we could start off with some John Mayer." Mr. Shue said. "Mr. Shue, I have the perfect John Mayer song to sing." Noah said getting up and grabbing his guitar. "Wonderful." Mr. Shue said and sat down next to Artie. Noah picked up his guitar and started strumming a few chords. He cleared his throat and began singing.

_Who says I can't get stoned?  
>Turn off the lights and the telephone<br>Me in my house alone  
>Who says I can't get stoned?<em>

_Who says I can't be free?  
>From all of the things that I used to be<br>Re-write my history  
>Who says I can't be free?<em>

_It's been a long night in New York City  
>It's been a long night in Baton Rouge<br>I don't remember you looking any better  
>But then again I don't remember you<em>

_Who says I can't get stoned?  
>Call up a girl that I used to know<br>Fake love for an hour or so  
>Who says I can't get stoned?<em>

_Who says I can't take time?  
>Meet all the girls on the county line<br>Wait on fate to send a sign  
>Who says I can't take time?<em>

_It's been a long night in New York City  
>It's been a long night in Austin too<br>I don't remember you looking any better  
>But then again I don't remember you<em>

_Who says I can't get stoned?  
>Plan a trip to Japan alone<br>Doesn't matter if I even go  
>Who says I can't get stoned?<br>Mmhmm_

_It's been a long night in New York City  
>It's been a long time since 22<br>I don't remember you looking any better  
>But then again I don't remember, don't remember you<em>

Noah finished singing and set his guitar down. He walked back to his seat next to Rachel and sat down. "Excellent job Noah." Mr. Shue said sifting through his sheet music. "Mr. Shue, if I may." Santana said getting up and walking to the front of the room. "Of course Santana." Mr. Shue said and sat back down next to Artie. Santana smirked at Rachel and then looked at the band. The band started playing and Santana started singing.

_Was just about to leave the part  
>When this super hot thing came on up to me<br>He said, "I really think that you should come with me  
>There's something, something that you have to see"<em>

_He said, "Don't worry,  
>I'll just lock the door<br>Close your eyes and count to ten"  
>And one, two, three, four<em>

_Oh oh, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>That's right, but we only did it one time<br>Oh oh, I didn't know he was your boyfriend  
>That's right, and that'll be the last time<br>I make out with your boyfriend_

_You can have him back  
>You can have him back, back, back<em>

_So the night after the party  
>He calls and tells me that he wants me, wants me<br>And then he tells me that he's never felt this way  
>I told him "Boy, you better stay away"<em>

_Should've had him begging for more  
>It was unbelievable<br>One, two, three, four_

_Oh oh, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>That's right, but we only did it one time<br>Oh oh, I didn't know he was your boyfriend  
>That's right, and that'll be the last time<em>

_Oh oh, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>That's right, but we only did it one time<br>Oh oh, I didn't know he was your boyfriend  
>That's right, and that'll be the last time<br>I make out with your boyfriend_

_I, I, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>I, I, I just made out with your boyfriend<br>I, I, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>I, I, I just made out with your boyfriend<em>

_You can have him back  
>You can have him back, back, back<br>You can have him back  
>I never wanted that<em>

_You can have him back  
>You can have him back, back, back<br>You can have him back  
>I never wanted that<em>

_Oh oh, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>That's right, but we only did it one time<br>Oh oh, I didn't know he was your boyfriend  
>That's right, and that'll be the last time<em>

_Oh oh, I just made out with your boyfriend  
>That's right, but we only did it one time<br>Oh oh, I didn't know he was your boyfriend  
>That's right, and that'll be the last time<em>

_(You can have him back  
>You can have him back, back, back)<em>

_I make out with your boyfriend_

_(You can have him back  
>You can have him back, back, back)<em>

_Yeah_  
>Santana finished singing and sat back down next to Finn. During the song Rachel ran out of the room crying with Quinn and Brittany following her. "What the hell is your problem Santana!" Noah yelled, everyone turning to look at him. "Nothing. I just liked the song." Santana snapped. "Now Rachel thinks we made out and we didn't!" Noah spat back. "Who cares what Man-hands thinks! Besides, I know you would much rather be with me than with RuPaul!" Santana shouted getting up from her seat. "Noah is this true?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to see Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany in the doorway of the glee room. "Rach, I…" Noah stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Rachel ran out of the room, fresh salty tears running down her cheeks. Noah went to go after her but someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Mike shaking his head. "Mr. Shue, I'll go make sure she's okay." Sam said and got up. "Thank you Sam. Girls please take your seats." Mr. Shue said as Sam left and Quinn and Brittany sat down.<p>

Rachel ran out of the glee room and towards the auditorium. Rachel ran inside the auditorium and sat against the stage. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let the warm tears run down her face. Rachel rested her head on her knees and continued to sob. Her small frame was shaking with every sob that wracked her body. A couple seconds later Sam came bursting in. He heard sobbing and ran to the front of the auditorium. He saw Rachel curled up against the stage. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Sam pulled the petite brunette into his arms and began stroking her hair. Rachel sobbed into Sam's shirt and he hugged her tighter. He began humming and rubbing circles on her back. Rachel's body stopped shaking and Sam stopped humming. A couple minutes later Rachel stopped crying and wiggled out of Sam's embrace. Rachel sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "You okay Rae?" Sam asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Rachel gave Sam a watery smile and nodded. Sam smiled back and hugged Rachel again. "I've got your back Baby Rae. Remember that, okay." Sam whispered in her ear before he let go of her. Rachel wiped her eyes again before she smiled at Sam and nodded. Sam got up and offered a hand to Rachel. Rachel took his hand and he helped her up. Rachel hugged Sam again and then they left the auditorium.

Sam and Rachel walked back into the glee room and took their seats. Rachel sat next to Sam and gave Mr. Shue a small smile. Mr. Shue smiled back and cleared his throat. "Mr. Shue, I need to say something." Noah said walking to the front of the room. "Go ahead Noah." Mr. Shue said. "Thank you Mr. Shue. First things first. Rachel, I love you more than you'll ever know. I never made out with Santana. I would never do that to you and you know that." Noah said sincerely. "I do know that Noah and I should never have believed her." Rachel said as she got up and walked over to Noah. "I love you, Rach." Noah said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I love you too." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. A couple seconds later they parted for air and let go of one another. Noah laced his fingers with hers and they walked back to their seats. They passed Sam and Rachel smiled at him. Sam smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

The next day Rachel woke up and logged onto her AIM account.

**ShiningStar22: **I'm listening to "If You're Gone" by Matchbox Twenty.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Sweet. I love you Ber-ber.

**ShiningStar22: **I love you too, Noah-bear.

**SuperSam44: **Hey Noah. How are you Baby Rae?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Baby Rae? What the fuck Evans?

**ShiningStar22: **Ignore him Sam. Anyway, I'm good. How are you?

**SuperSam44: **I'm good Baby Rae.

**BubblyBritt77: **Hey Rae-Rae. How are you doing?

**ShiningStar22: **I'm good Britt. Where's Quinn?

**BubblyBritt77: **Quinn's really sick. Her mom won't let her on the computer.

**ShiningStar22 **has changed her username to **BabyRae22.**

**BabyRae22: **Who here misses Kurt? I know I do.

**BubblyBritt77: **Aww. I miss Kurt so much. :'(

**SuperSam44: **I miss Hummel too. :'(

**PuckasaurusRex33: **I miss him too. Glee's no fun without him.

**RainbowDiva55: **Guess who's back?

**BabyRae22: **KURT! You came back!

**BubblyBritt77: **Kurt, I missed you so much!

**RainbowDiva55: **I missed you to Britt. It's good to be back Rae.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Hummel, I missed you. Rae was talking nonstop about Lupone and Streisand. I'm so glad you're back.

**SuperSam44: **Glad to have you back Kurt. So much drama has happened. Baby Rae, you and Kurt need to talk.

**BabyRae22: **I know. Kurt meet me at the Lima Bean at noon tomorrow. We can have coffee and talk. And how about Breadstix for dinner? It'll be the five of us. Noah and Sam will pay for everything.

**RainbowDiva55: **Sounds awesome. Oh and I have some news for all of you.

**SuperSam44: **Why are Puck and I paying for everything? I never agreed to that.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **I'm with Evans. I never agreed to that.

**BubblyBritt77: **I agree with Rachel. Since Kurt just got back and us girls have no money, it would be in the boys best interest to pay so as not to anger the females or Kurt.

**SuperSam44: **What the fuck? Britt since when did you get so smart?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Rae have you been tutoring Britt again?

**BabyRae22: **No. I haven't tutored her since her Spanish final.

**BubblyBritt77: **I was reading a book the other day and that was the only part I remembered. It was called "Relationships for Dummies". It was quite a fun read. I really enjoyed it. Now I know all about relationships.

**BabyRae22: **I'm so proud of you Britt.

**BubblyBritt77: **Thanks Rae-Rae. My parents are going to be gone for the weekend and I was wondering if you and Kurt wanted to come to my house for a sleepover. We can gossip and give each other makeovers.

**RainbowDiva55: **I'm in Britt. Rae what about you? You in?

**BabyRae22: **I'm in too. Kurt didn't you say you had some news to share with us?

**RainbowDiva55: **I did. You guys ready for some really big news?

**BabyRae22: **Yes! Tell me now!

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Spill it Hummel!

**BubblyBritt77: **Tell us Kurt!

**SuperSam44: **Come on Kurt! Tell me!

**RainbowDiva55: **Okay, okay. I'm coming back to McKinley!

**BabyRae22 **and **BubblyBritt77 **have logged off.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Awesome. Rae and Britt want to know where you are.

**SuperSam44: **Sweet. Oh and Puck, Kurt's here with me. I needed help watching my little brother and sister.

Rachel and Brittany logged of their AIM accounts and went over to Sam's place. Brittany knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. A couple minutes later Kurt opened the door. "Kurt!" Brittany and Rachel yelled at the same time. Kurt opened his arms and hugged both girls tightly. "Come in you guys." Kurt said as Rachel and Brittany walked inside. "Hey Sam." Rachel said hugging him. "Hey Baby Rae. You remember Emily and Tyler." Sam said pointing to his brother and sister. "Hey guys. You remember Brittany right?" Rachel asked them as Emily and Tyler hugged her. "Yeah. She's the pretty blonde dancer, right?" Emily asked Rachel. "That's right." Rachel said as Brittany picked up Tyler. "I have to go to work. Do you think you guys can watch them for me?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom. "Of course. No problem Sam." Rachel said as she sat down on the bed. Emily hopped onto the bed and crawled into Rachel's lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around the little girl and began to tickle her. "Thanks guys. I owe you one." Sam said putting his shoes on. "No you don't Sam. We're your friends. We'd do this for you anytime." Brittany said as she sat next to Rachel with Tyler on her lap. "I'll see you guys later. Emily and Tyler, I want you two to behave for Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt." Sam said and kissed each one of his siblings on the forehead. "We will Sammy. See you later." Emily said hugging her brother. "Bye guys. Have fun." Sam said and left. "Okay guys. What do you want to do?" Brittany asked as she rested her head on top of Tyler's. "Can we go to the auditorium?" Emily asked looking at Rachel. "Why do you want to go there?" Rachel asked as Emily crawled off of her lap and behind her. "Because we want you guys to sing for us." Emily said as she played with Rachel's hair. Rachel looked at Kurt and Brittany, a smile on her face. "What do you guys say? You want to put on a show for them?" Rachel asked smiling. "I'm in. Kurt what about you?" Brittany asked looking at him. "Okay, I'm in too. Let's go. I'll drive." Kurt said grabbing his keys. Emily and Tyler hopped off the bed and ran over to Kurt. Rachel and Brittany laughed and followed Kurt, Emily, and Tyler to Kurt's car. They piled into Kurt's car and drove to McKinley High.

They got to McKinley and went into the auditorium. When they got into the auditorium they saw Noah standing on the stage with his guitar next to him. "Noah what are you doing here?" Brittany asked as Noah walked over to them. "Rae called me. She said you were putting on a show for Tyler and Emily and since I wasn't doing anything I decided to come and help you guys." Noah said picking up Emily. Emily rested her head on Noah's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. "Cool. Now the show can be a little longer." Rachel said smiling. "It looks like you have some competition Rae." Kurt said chuckling. "I'm not worried. Noah's always been great with kids. He's like a father to his sister." Rachel said stroking Emily's hair. Noah sat Emily down in one of the auditorium seats and walked up onstage. Tyler sat down next to his sister and Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany ran onstage. Noah grabbed his guitar and walked over to the microphone. He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone. "Emily, Tyler, enjoy the show." Noah said and strummed a few chords. He looked at Emily and Tyler again and began singing.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
>Twist and shout (Twist and shout)<br>C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
>Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)<em>

_Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out)  
>You know you look so good (Look so good)<br>You know you got me goin', now (Got me goin')  
>Just like I knew you would (Like I knew you would)<em>

_Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
>Twist and shout (Twist and shout)<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
>Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)<em>

_You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)  
>You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)<br>Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)  
>And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)<em>

_Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
>Twist and shout (Twist and shout)<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
>Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)<em>

_You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)  
>You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)<br>Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)  
>Aand let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)<em>

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)  
>Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)<br>Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby) _  
>Noah finished singing and noticed that Emily and Tyler were up onstage dancing with Rachel and Brittany. Kurt was over by the piano sifting through sheet music looking for another song. Noah walked over to Kurt and clapped him on the shoulder. "What are you looking for Kurt?" Noah asked as he set his guitar down. "I'm looking for a Lady Gaga song." Kurt said, shaking his head at the paper in his hand. "Do you want Rachel to help you?" Noah asked leaning against the piano. "Nah. I'm good. Besides I just found the perfect Lady Gaga song." Kurt smiled and walked over to Rachel. "Hey Kurt. What's up?" Rachel asked. "I was wondering if I could perform a Lady Gaga song for the kids." Kurt said energetically. "Of course. You didn't need to ask." Rachel said and walked over to Brittany. Kurt walked over to the microphone and cleared his throat. "Britt, Rach, Noah, I have a little song to perform too." Kurt said winking at Rachel. Noah picked up Emily and carried her offstage. Brittany grabbed Tyler's hand and led him offstage with Rachel following them. Noah sat down in the front row and pulled Emily onto his lap. Rachel and Brittany sat on either side of him. Brittany pulled Tyler onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I hope you guys enjoy this." Kurt said and began singing.<p>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

_I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<em>

_I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

_You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, bad romance<em>

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a free bitch, baby_

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<em>

_Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
><em>_I don't wanna be friends  
>(Caught in a bad romance)<br>I don't wanna be friends  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Want your bad romance  
>(Caught in a bad romance)<br>Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_  
>Kurt finished singing and noticed that Noah, Rachel, Brittany, Emily, and Tyler were up onstage dancing again. Emily ran over to Kurt and hugged him. "You're the best Kurt. I didn't think anyone else but me liked Lady Gaga." she said hugging him. Kurt squeezed her one last time and then she ran over to Noah. Noah picked her up and then looked at Rachel. Rachel was sitting on the piano bench with Tyler next to her. She was helping him play some notes on the piano. Noah walked over to Rachel with Emily in his arms. "What are you two up to?" Noah asked as Emily rested her head on his shoulder. Rachel looked up at Noah and smiled. "I'm showing Tyler a couple of notes on the piano." Rachel said as Tyler tapped her shoulder. Rachel turned to Tyler and he showed her the notes they had been practicing. Rachel smiled and nodded, putting a hand on his back. "Hey Rach, are you going to perform a song for them?" Noah asked as he set Emily down next to Rachel. "Yes, of course I am." Rachel said as she got up from the piano. Noah picked up Emily and grabbed Tyler's hand. He led them off the stage and towards the front row. Tyler sat down next to Noah and Emily sat in his lap. Brittany and Kurt sat next to Noah and smiled up at Rachel. Rachel walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat. She smiled at her friends and began singing.<p>

_No words, My tears won't make any room for more,  
>And it don't hurt, like anything I've ever felt before, this is<br>No broken heart,  
>No familiar scars,<br>This territory goes uncharted..._

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I  
>Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me<br>Now, too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,  
>And I want uncharted.<br>Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

_I'm going down,  
>Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,<br>Like you'll show me where to go,  
>I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how<br>To get started, it's all uncharted..._

_La la la-a-a-a.  
>Oh-h-h.<em>

_Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay  
>In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm<br>So lonely, Never knew how much I didn't know,  
>Oh, everything is uncharted.<br>I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

_I'm going down,  
>Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,<br>Like you'll show me where to go,  
>I'm already out, of foolproof idea, so don't ask me how<br>To get started, it's all uncharted._

_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,  
>Love to watch the colors fade,<br>They may not make sense,  
>But they sure as hell made me.<em>

_I won't go as a passenger, no  
>Waiting for the road to be laid<br>Though I may be going down,  
>I'm taking flame over burning out<em>

_Compare, where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere_

_I'm going down,  
>Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,<br>Like you'll show me where to go,  
>I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how<br>Oh-h  
>I'm going down,<br>Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
>Like you'll show me where to go,<br>I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how  
>To get started, it's all uncharted...<em>

Rachel finished singing and looked at her friends. Emily had fallen asleep on Noah's lap and Tyler was having trouble staying awake. "I think it's time we took these two back home." Rachel said walking off stage and over to her friends. Rachel took Emily from Noah and he picked up Tyler. Brittany and Kurt followed them outside and towards Kurt's car. Rachel and Noah put Emily and Tyler in the backseat and walked over to Kurt and Brittany. "We'll meet you at Sam's, okay." Rachel said as she hugged Kurt. "Okay. You know how to get there, right Noah?" Kurt asked as Rachel hugged Brittany. "Yeah, I know how to get there." Noah said giving Kurt a one armed hug. Noah and Rachel waved to their friends and then got into Noah's truck. They followed Kurt and Brittany out of the parking lot and towards Sam's place.

A couple minutes later they got to Sam's place and went inside. They set Tyler and Emily on the bed and waited for Sam to come home. "I had a lot of fun today." Brittany said sitting in the desk chair. As they were talking, Sam walked in. "Hey Sam. How was work?" Noah asked the blonde haired male. "It was tiring." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I see you guys got them to sleep." Sam said looking at his brother and sister. "Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Rachel said smiling at the two sleeping children. "Thank you for watching them." Sam said as he got up from the bed. "No problem Sam." Brittany said as she hugged him. Rachel, Kurt, and Noah hugged Sam and then the four of them left.

The next morning Rachel woke up coughing and sneezing. She groaned as she got up and walked over to her closet. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She grabbed her car keys and purse and went outside to her car. She got in her car and drove to Noah's house. Rachel knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer it. A couple seconds later Noah opened the door. "Hey babe. You don't look so hot." Noah said as he let Rachel inside. Noah closed the front door and turned to Rachel. "I think I caught what Quinn had." Rachel said, her voice hoarse. "C'mere babe. You can crash in my bed." Noah said and Rachel smiled. Rachel walked up the stairs and into Noah's room. She took off her shoes, sweatshirt, and sweatpants. She had a purple tank top with a gold star on it and purple pajama pants on. She crawled into Noah's bed and curled into a ball. "I'm going to go get you some tea." Noah said and pecked Rachel's forehead. "Hey baby. I'm going to use your shower." Rachel said softly. "Okay. I'll lay a change of clothes on my dresser." Noah said and went over to his dresser. He grabbed his Matchbox Twenty t shirt and his grey school sweatpants and set them on his dresser. "Thanks. Do you have a towel I could borrow?" Rachel asked turning onto her side and facing Noah. "Yeah. There are towels in the cupboard next to the shower." Noah said leaning over and pecking her forehead. "Thanks Noah-bear." Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. "No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make you some tea. I'll be right back." Noah said and went downstairs.

Rachel got up and grabbed the clothes off of the dresser. As she was grabbing is clothes off her dresser she saw his iPod sitting next to them. She grabbed his iPod and then made her way towards the bathroom. Rachel walked into the bathroom and laid the clothes on the counter. She saw a pair of iPod speakers and plugged Noah's iPod into them. She scrolled through his songs and found one she liked. She hit play and the beat of the music filled the tiny bathroom.

_This guy was meant for me  
>And I was meant for him<br>This guy was dreamt for me  
>And I was dreamt for him<em>

_This guy has danced for me  
>And I have danced for him<br>This guy has cried for me  
>And I have cried for him<em>

_Many miles many roads I have traveled  
>Fallen down on the way<br>Many hearts many years have unraveled  
>Leading up to today<em>

_This guy has prayed for me  
>And I have prayed for him<br>This guy was made for me  
>And I was made for him<em>

_Many miles many roads I have traveled  
>Fallen down on the way<br>Many hearts many years have unraveled  
>Leading up to today<em>

_I have no regrets  
>There's nothing to forget<br>All the pain  
>Was worth it<em>

_Not running from the past  
>I tried to do what's best<br>I know that I deserve it_

_Many miles many roads I have traveled  
>Fallen down on the way<br>Many hearts many years have unraveled  
>Leading up to today<em>  
>Rachel rinsed the green apple conditioner from her hair and turned off the shower. She wrung out her hair, grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and dried off her body. She slipped on her underwear and the sweatpants. She grabbed the t shirt and slipped it on. She threw the towel in the hamper next to the door and then grabbed her bra and the rest of her clothes. She opened the door and let the steam out. Before she turned off the light she grabbed Noah's iPod. Rachel turned off the light in the bathroom and then walked across the hall to Noah's room. She tossed her clothes next to Noah's dresser and put his iPod on top of it. She walked over to his bed and got underneath the covers. A few minutes later Noah came upstairs with Rachel's tea. "Here you go babe." Noah said handing Rachel her tea. "Thank you Noah." Rachel said and took a sip of it. She set the cup on the nightstand and laid her head on the pillow. Noah pecked her forehead and then went downstairs. Rachel closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

A few hours later Rachel woke up and went downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw Noah sitting on the couch. Rachel walked around the couch and noticed his little sister Kylie had her head in his lap and was currently asleep. Noah looked up and smiled at Rachel. "Hey sleepy head." Noah joked. "Ha ha. When did Kylie get home?" Rachel asked pointing to the small brunette laying in his lap. "She got home about an hour ago." Noah said gently stroking Kylie's chestnut locks. Rachel looked at the sleeping girl and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. "Noah has she been crying?" Rachel asked curiously. "Yeah. She found out her best friend Morgan is moving in two weeks." Noah said as Kylie's body tensed up and then relaxed. "She must be devastated." Rachel said worriedly. Kylie opened her eyes and sat up. "You okay kiddo?" Noah asked as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'm okay." Kylie said and hugged Noah. Kylie pecked Noah on the cheek and then smiled at Rachel. "Rachel can you and Noah sing a song for me?" Kylie asked as Rachel sat down next to her. "How about I sing you to sleep." Rachel said running a hand through Kylie's hair. "Okay. I'm going to go get my pajamas on." Kylie said and ran upstairs. Rachel looked at Noah and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Noah asked as Rachel laid her head in his lap. "I'm feeling a lot better. The tea helped." Rachel said. "Rach, you know I love you right?" Noah asked the brunette resting her head in his lap. "Of course I do." Rachel said sitting up and looking at her boyfriend. "Noah is there something you need to tell me?" Rachel asked worriedly. "When Santana sang that song about her making out with me, I told you that we never did. I was lying. We did make out. I'm sorry I lied to you Rae." Noah said looking at Rachel. "You cheated on me and then lied to me about it. Why?" Rachel asked as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." Noah said looking down at his feet. "I'm going to go get changed and then I'm going to leave." Rachel said and went upstairs to Noah's room. Rachel changed back into her clothes and then grabbed her things. She went downstairs and opened the front door. "I'll see you around. I, uh, I hope you and Santana are happy together." Rachel said and then left.

The next day Rachel logged onto her AIM account.

**BabyRae22:** Hey guys. Noah and I broke up last night.

**BubblyBritt77: **OMG! Rae-Rae, I'm so sorry. :'(

**QuirkyQuinn88: **Rae-Rae if you need anything I'm here for you.

**BabyRae22: **Thanks you guys.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged on.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Rachel we need to talk.

**BabyRae22: **There's nothing to talk about. You cheated on me and we broke up. End of story.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Rae please. I love you.

**BabyRae22: **Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Yes really. I love you. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to get back together with me. I just want you to know that I love you and always will.

**BabyRae22: **Noah please just leave me alone right now. I just need some time to think things over.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Okay. Just call me when you're ready.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged off.

**LadyMarmalade99 **logged on.

**LadyMarmalade99: **Hey Rae. I heard what happened. If you want me to, I'll beat him up for you.

**BabyRae22: **Thanks for the offer, but I don't want him hurt.

**QuirkyQuinn88: **Hey Cedes, how are you and Matt doing?

**LadyMarmalade99: **We're still together. We actually have a date tonight. If Puckleberry hadn't broken up then I was going to ask you guys to double date with Matt and I.

**BabyRae22: **I'm so sorry Cedes. Maybe Quinn and Sam would like to double date with you and Matt.

**LadyMarmalade99: **It's okay baby girl.

**BabyRae22: **I hope you and Matt have fun on your date.

**LadyMarmalade99: **I know we will. We're going to Breadstix.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged on and uploaded a song.

_..Ahh Yeah..  
>Oh my God<br>Something is wrong  
>I'm floatin' down a river where I don't belong<br>With out you  
>'Cause if I fall<br>With out you  
>Now I see<br>It's all clear to me  
>I could do a lot of things, but I could never be<br>With out you  
>'Cause if I fall<br>With out you  
>And you pick me up when I am down<br>(Pick me up)  
>And you make me smile<br>So hands up  
>Take it all away<br>If I got you then I'll be ok  
>I know, now everybody say<br>If I got you I like it that way  
>Ohhh-ohh<br>Oh my God  
>Nothing is fine<br>I'll go a little crazy  
>'Cause I'm losin' my mind<br>With out you  
>'Cause if I fall<br>With out you  
>(If I fall)<br>Come what may  
>All I gotta say<br>I could have a lot of fun, but I don't wanna play  
>With out you<br>'Cause if I fall  
>With out you<br>You pick me up when I am down  
>(Pick me up now)<br>And you make me smile  
>So hands up<br>Take it all away  
>If I got you then I'll be ok<br>I know  
>Now everybody say<br>If I got you I like it that way  
>If I got you I like it<br>With out you  
>I don't got a reason<br>With out you  
>I don't got a soul<br>(I don't got a soul)  
>For all my days<br>I live to praise  
>You make me wanna<br>Scream and shout it out  
>It's all I gotta say<br>Ahhh-nahhh  
>Hands up<br>Take it all away  
>If I got you then I'll be ok<br>I know  
>Now everybody say<br>If I got you I like it that way  
>Hands up<br>Take it all away  
>If I got you then I'll be ok<br>I know  
>Now everybody say<br>If I got you I like it that way  
>If I got you then I'll be ok<br>If I got you I like it that way _  
><strong>PuckasaurusRex33: <strong>Rae, I love you. Can you ever forgive me?

**BabyRae22: **Noah the song was beautiful. I do forgive you, I just don't know if I can trust you again.

**PuckasarusRex33: **I'm glad you forgive me. I'm a mess without you Rach. I need you in my life.

**BabyRae22: **Noah, I…

**SuperSam44 **has logged on.

**SuperSam44: **Rae don't. He's just going to break your heart again.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **What the fuck Evans! I'm not going to break her heart again. I love her. Rae please don't listen to him.

**BabyRae22 **has logged off.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Way to go Evans!

**SuperSam44: **How is it my fault? You cheated on her, not me.

**QuirkyQuinn88: **Enough! Both of you! I've seen enough today. Both of you need to leave Rachel alone for awhile. Sam, while I know you're her friend, next time don't butt in. Noah, while I know you love her, give her some space. I'll keep you guys posted on how she's doing occasionally. That doesn't mean every day. That means every once in awhile. I'm going to check on Rae. And no, I'm not going to tell you how she is doing. You'll have to wait awhile.

**QuirkyQuinn88 **has logged off.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **and **SuperSam44 **have logged off.

**GothicAsian11 **and **RainbowDiva55 **have logged on.

**GothicAsian11: **Poor Rae. :'(

**RainbowDiva55: **I know. I feel so bad for her.

**GothicAsian11: **We should go and check on her.

**RainbowDiva55: **You're right. I just got a text from Puckerman.

**GothicAsian11: **What does he want now?

**RainbowDiva55: **He asked me to help him win Rachel back. What should I do? I miss my Puckleberry, but I don't want Rachel to be mad at me. Help me!

**GothicAsian11: **Help Puck. I know Rae is your friend but Puck needs help right now and you're the only one he trusts. You should help him.

**RainbowDiva55: **Thanks Tina. I owe you.

**GothicAsian11: **No problem.

**RainbowDiva55 **and **GothicAsian11 **logged off.

Rachel logged off her AIM account and turned on her stereo. She hooked her iPod up to the stereo and scrolled through her music. She stopped scrolling through her iPod when she came across the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. Rachel let her finger hover over the song for a few seconds before she played it. The beat of the music began to fill the room and Rachel began to sing.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
>Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real<br>Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
>Why'd you turn away?<br>Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
>waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare<br>That's when I decided_

_Why should I care  
>Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone<br>You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
>I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone<em>

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
>when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,<br>you used to hug me  
>But that wasn't the case<br>Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
>waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare<br>That's when I decided_

_Why should I care  
>Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone<br>You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
>I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone<em>

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
>Crying out loud I'm crying out loud<em>

_Open your eyes  
>Open up wide<br>Why should I care  
>Cuz you weren't there<br>when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
>Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone<br>Why should I care  
>If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere<br>Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
>Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere <em>

Rachel finished singing and then collapsed on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and cried.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Rachel got up and went downstairs. She walked to her front door and looked through the peephole. "Noah." Rachel said under her breath. Rachel took a deep breath and then opened the door. "Noah what are you doing here?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around herself. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry Rachel. I never meant to hurt you." Noah said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Noah, while I accept your apology, I think it would be best if we remained friends." Rachel said holding back the tears threatening to fall. "Rae, I know you don't feel that way. I can see you're trying not to cry. I know you love me. Just admit it." Noah said looking at her. "You're right. I still love you." Rachel said swallowing the lump in her throat. "I think we should get back together." Noah said glancing at Rachel. "I don't know. I have to think about it." Rachel said. "Rae please. I love you." Noah said cupping her cheek. "I love you too." Rachel said and pecked him on the cheek. Noah leaned down and pressed his lips against Rachel's. A few seconds later they broke the kiss. "I missed this. I missed being with you." Rachel said hugging him. "I missed being with you too." Noah said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend again?" Noah asked running his hand through Rachel's auburn locks. Rachel pulled away from Noah and smiled. "Yes. We're back together." Rachel said and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow babe. Love you." Noah said and walked away. "Love you too." Rachel called and then went inside.

The next day Rachel logged onto her AIM account.

**BabyRae22 **has logged on.

**SuperSam44 **has logged on.

**BabyRae22: **Hey Sam. Guess what?

**SuperSam44: **Hey Rae. What?

**BabyRae22: **Noah and I are back together.

**SuperSam44: **That's great Rae. I'm happy for you.

**BabyRae22: **Thanks Sam. It means a lot to me.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged on.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Hey babe. Sup Evans.

**BabyRae22: **Hey Noah-bear.

**SuperSam44: **Not much dude. I hear Rachel took you back. So how long until you break her heart again?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **What the hell?

**BabyRae22: **Who the fuck do you think you are?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Damn babe. Rae, I can handle this.

**BabyRae22: **Noah, he had no right to say that. I know you're not going to break my heart. We just had a little spat.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **I know. It was uncalled for.

**SuperSam44:** I'm sorry for saying that. I just want to protect Rae.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **I know dude. And don't worry. I'm not going to break Rae's heart again. And if I do, I give you full permission to beat the living shit out of me.

**SuperSam44: **Awesome. And Rae can't go ape shit crazy on my ass if I do?

**BabyRae22: **Oh no, I'm allowed to go ape shit crazy on your ass if you touch one sexy hair on my boyfriend's head Evans.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Calm down babe. He's not going to touch me because I'm not going to break your heart.

**SuperSam44: **Good.

Rachel logged off her AIM account and went into her closet. She grabbed her white bikini and put it on. She grabbed her phone and a towel and headed downstairs to the pool. She grabbed her iPod and plugged it into the outdoor speakers. She was just about to hit play on her iPod when someone rang the doorbell. Rachel walked over to the door and answered it. "Hey Noah. Come on in." Rachel said letting her boyfriend inside. "Rae why are you in a bikini?" Noah asked pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. "I was just about to go swimming. You can join me if you like." Rachel said walking to the pool. She walked over to the outdoor speakers and hit play on her iPod. The beat of the music filled the room and Rachel began to sing along.

_Stop me on the corner  
>I swear you hit me like a vision<br>I, I, I wasn't expecting  
>But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?<br>Don't you blink you might miss it  
>See we got a right to just love it or leave it<br>You find it and keep it  
>Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say<em>

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<em>

_I've never seen it, but I found this love I'm undefeated  
>You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had<br>Cause you're so damn beautiful read it  
>It's signed and delivered let's seal it<br>Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marly and reggae  
>And everybody needs to get a chance to say<em>

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<em>

_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down  
>Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow<br>Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
>Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before<em>

_I swear you hit me like a vision  
>I, I, I wasn't expecting<br>But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah<br>Oho, yeah, oho_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah<br>Brighter than the sun.  
>Brighter than the sun.<br>Brighter than the sun.  
>Oho, yeah, oho<em>

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun <em>

The song ended and Noah watched Rachel dive into the deep end of her pool. A few seconds later a Muse song came on.

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
>Oh baby can you hear me moan?<br>You caught me under false pretenses  
>How long before you let me go?<em>

_You set my soul alight  
>You set my soul alight<em>

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_I thought I was a fool for no one  
>Oh baby I'm a fool for you<br>You're the queen of the superficial  
>And how long before you tell the truth<em>

_You set my soul alight  
>You set my soul alight<em>

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole  
>Supermassive black hole<br>Supermassive black hole_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive<em>

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive<em>

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole  
>Supermassive black hole<br>Supermassive black hole_

"I didn't know you were a Muse fan." Noah said smirking. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Rachel said winking. "Who's your favorite band?" Noah asked as he sat down on one of the pool chairs. "My favorite band is Three Days Grace. What's yours?" Rachel asked swimming over to the edge of the pool and resting her arms on the warm cement. "My favorite band is Nine Inch Nails." Noah said pulling off his shirt. "They're pretty good." Rachel said as a Christina Aguilera song came on.

_Just do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start,  
>Couldn't stand to be apart.<br>Something about you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<br>Don't know what you did boy but  
>You had it and I've been hooked ever since.<br>I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
>I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.<br>Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
>Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
>You're the light that I needed.<br>You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
>So keep on givin' it up!<em>

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.<br>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

_Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<br>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
>Ain't no other man but you!<em>

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<em>

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
>You got soul, you got class.<br>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -<br>Ain't no other man but you._

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>  
>The song ended and Rachel got out of the pool. She walked over to the pool chair next to Noah and grabbed her towel. She laid her towel on the chair next to Noah and then laid face first on top of it. She turned her head so she was looking at Noah and smiled at him. "Are you not going swimming?" Rachel asked him. "I left my trunks at home." Noah said running a hand through his Mohawk. "You left a pair here the last time we went swimming." Rachel said smirking. "Oh, right." Noah said looking at his feet. "Noah is everything okay?" Rachel asked worriedly. "Yeah, everything's fine." Noah said looking at his girlfriend. "Noah, I can tell when something's wrong." Rachel said grabbing her jean shorts next to her and slipping them on. "Nothing's wrong Rachel." Noah said looking at her. "Okay. Just know that you can tell me anything, okay." Rachel said and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "I know babe." Noah said and pecked her on the lips. Rachel got up and went inside to get something to drink. As she was grabbing a glass from the cupboard she started singing.<p>

_You know baby  
>I'm so happy to be here you and I<br>And I just wanna let you know  
>That I'd follow you to the end of the world<br>And let you know that I care  
>And I want you to know that<br>If you need me I'll always be there_

_Dancin' close feelin' restless  
>It's a slow, sultry night<br>It'll be a lifetime 'til sunrise  
>If you don't stay with me tonight<em>

_feel your breath caress my shoulder  
>As your heart reads my mind<br>You don't have to tell me anything  
>I can see everything<br>In your eyes_

_It's so easy with you  
>I don't need an excuse<br>To be the woman in me  
>It's so hard to believe<br>That I'm feeling so free  
>To be the woman in me<em>

_Baby there's so much  
>No man has ever touched<br>Of the woman in me_

_I love you baby oh..._

_I might be tremblin' but I'm no scared  
>(it's) just my desire, breaking free<br>I've never had a change like this before  
>To unlock all the doors<br>To the woman in me_

_It's so easy with you  
>I don't need an excuse<br>To be the woman in me  
>It's so hard to believe<br>That I'm feeling so free  
>To be the woman in me<em>

_Baby there's so much  
>No man has ever touched<br>Of the woman of me_

_Like the dark side of the full moon  
>(I've) never shown, what I'm<br>Showing to you_

_It's so easy with you  
>I don't need a excuse<br>To be the woman in me  
>It's so hard to believe<br>That I'm feeling so free  
>To be the woman in me<br>It's so easy with you  
>To be the woman in me<br>It's so easy with you  
>To be the woman in me<br>It's so easy with you  
>To be the woman in me<em>  
>Rachel finished singing and poured herself a glass of water. She grabbed the water and went back outside. Rachel saw that Noah was reclining on one of the chairs and smiled to herself. Rachel walked over to her chair and set the glass on the table next to her chair. She slipped off her shorts and set them on the table next to her chair. She laid down and closed her eyes.<p>

A few hours later Rachel woke up and realized that she had taken a nap outside. She sat up and looked at the chair next to her to see if Noah was still there. Noah wasn't there. Rachel got up, slipped on her shorts, grabbed her water, and went inside. Rachel set her glass in the sink and went upstairs to her room to change. Rachel changed into a pair of purple booty shorts and a black tank top and then went downstairs. Rachel was walking past her basement when she heard singing coming up the stairs. Rachel quietly tiptoed downstairs and into the basement. She peered around the corner and saw Noah sitting on the stool that was on the stage. Noah had his guitar in his lap and he was singing.

_I see it in the way you'd do  
>When no one else could ever get through<br>Holding back 'til I come around  
>Time and time again you wait for me to come in<br>And did you really look my way?  
>There's not a lot of love these days<br>I would never, ever let you down  
>If I was running backwards in full time<em>

_So I can, and I will  
>And you'll see your hero come running<br>Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
>(See me running back and)<br>And I do wanna try  
>(Never wanna see you cry)<br>If falling for you, girl, is crazy,  
>Then I'm going out of my mind<br>So hold back your tears this time_

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
>But you believed that I could be somebody<br>You put your world on hold for me  
>Gave away to follow failure through the fire<em>

_So I can, and I will  
>And you'll see your hero come running<br>Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
>(See me running back and)<br>And I do wanna try  
>(Never wanna see you cry)<br>If falling for you, girl, is crazy  
>Then I'm going out of my mind<br>So hold back your tears this time_

_Oh  
>What if I never let you down<br>And said sorry for the nights I can't remember ?  
>What if I never said to you I would try?<em>

_And I do wanna love you  
>(See me running back and)<br>And I do wanna try  
>If falling for you, girl, is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time, yeah<em>

_And I do wanna love you  
>(See me running back and)<br>And I do wanna try  
>(Never wanna see you cry)<br>If falling for you, girl, is crazy  
>Then I'm going out of my mind<br>So hold back your tears this time, time, time, time, time, time, time  
>This time, time, time, time, time, time, time<br>This time_

Noah finished singing and set the guitar down next to him. Rachel walked into his view and started clapping. "Noah that was beautiful." Rachel said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why are you crying Rach?" Noah asked as he hugged her. "The song got to me." Rachel said wiping away her tears. Noah wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her up the stairs and into the living room.

The next day Rachel walked into glee club and sat down next to Noah. A few minutes later Mr. Schue walked in. "Okay guys, does anyone have anything to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. "I have something to sing Mr. Schue." Finn said standing up. Mr. Schue motioned for Finn to come up front. "I'm going to be singing a song by Gavin DeGraw." Finn said and cleared his throat.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
>To see your beautiful - face anymore<br>I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio  
>Hope, hope there's a conversation<br>Where we both admit we had it good  
>But until then it's alienation, I know<br>That much is understood - and I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<em>

_Damn, damn girl you do it well  
>And I thought you were innocent<br>Took this heart and put it through hell  
>But still you're magnificent<br>I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
>I turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me  
>But I'm not even close without you<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<em>

_And if I had the chance to renew  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<em>  
>As Finn finished singing Rachel got up and stormed out of the room. Noah went to get up and follow Rachel but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure she's okay. You deal with Finn." Sam said and left the glee room.<p>

Rachel walked out of the glee room and down the hallway towards the football field. "Rachel wait!" Sam called. Rachel turned around and stopped. "What Sam?" Rachel snapped. "I just wanted to know if you were okay." Sam said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm fine." Rachel said turning around and wiping a tear from her eye. "You sure?" Sam asked curiously. "No. I'm afraid that Noah is going to break up with me because he thinks I'm still in love with Finn." Rachel said trying not to cry. "He's not going to break up with you. He loves you Rach. I know he does." Sam said hugging the distraught brunette. "Thanks Sam." Rachel said hugging him back. Sam ruffled Rachel's hair and then followed her back into the glee room. As they entered the glee room they saw Finn punching Noah square in the face. "Finn what the hell is your problem!" Rachel yelled running over to her boyfriend who was rubbing his jaw. "Rach, I know you love me." Finn said unclenching his fists. Rachel turned around and glared at Finn. "I don't…" Rachel was interrupted by Finn's fist colliding with her face. Rachel fell to the ground holding her nose. Rachel looked up at Finn with tears streaming down her face. Finn was about to help Rachel up when Sam and Mike grabbed his arms and held him back. Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes ran over to Rachel and helped her up. "Diva you okay?" Kurt asked putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked at Kurt and then burst into tears again. Kurt wrapped Rachel in a hug as Brittany and Santana walked into the room. Santana saw Finn being held back by Mike and Sam and Kurt holding a sobbing Rachel. Santana and Brittany walked over to Rachel and asked Kurt what happened. "Finn punched Noah in the face and told Rachel that he knew she still had feelings for him. Rachel was about to tell Finn that she didn't love him anymore when he punched her in the face." Kurt said as Rachel began sobbing even harder. Santana clenched her fists and turned around to face Finn. Brittany was stroking Rachel's hair when Santana began screaming at Finn. "Finn what the hell is your problem? What the fuck was going through your brain? Do you know that Rachel can file assault charges against you? You must be a fucking moron to think that punching a girl is okay." Santana ranted on until she was yelling at him in Spanish. Kurt, Brittany, and Noah led a still sobbing Rachel out of the glee room and into the hallway. Rachel stopped crying and wriggled out of Kurt's grip. She sniffled and then wiped her eyes. Rachel went to sniffle again when a wave of pain went through her body. A few seconds later Rachel heard Noah, Kurt and Brittany gasp. "Rachel are you alright?" Brittany asked putting her hand on the brunettes arm. Rachel nodded as Santana came out of the glee room. Santana looked at Rachel and pulled her into a hug. A few seconds later Santana released Rachel from her grasp and smiled. "You okay?" Santana asked the petite girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. My nose just hurts really badly." Rachel said smiling a little. "I'm sorry about my ex-boyfriend." Santana said as Rachel wiped away a few stray tears. "It's fine. I'm not going file assault charges against him." Rachel said sniffling, wincing as she felt another wave of pain go through her body. Santana smiled and hugged the petite girl again. Kurt and Brittany hugged Rachel and then walked back into the glee room with Santana leaving Noah and Rachel in the hallway. "Noah are you okay?" Rachel asked her boyfriend. "Yeah babe. I'm fine. What about you? Your nose bugging you?" Noah asked putting a hand on her cheek. "My nose hurts but other than that I'm fine." Rachel said and hugged him. Rachel wriggled out of Noah's grip and looked at him. "I'm so sorry." Rachel said put a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine babe." Noah said kissing her cheek.

Rachel was at her locker putting her books away when someone walked up to her. "Hey Rachel." Noah said leaning against the locker next to hers. "Hey you." Rachel said and pecked Noah on the lips. "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to my sisters birthday party." he asked as Rachel shut her locker. "I'd love to Noah. Pick me up at six." Rachel said and kissed him. "Will do babe. Will do." Noah said as Rachel walked to class. Rachel got to class and sat down next to Quinn. "Hey Quinn can you help me pick out an outfit for Noah's sister's birthday party?" Rachel asked taking out her Spanish book. "Of course. We'll bring Kurt with us." Quinn said as Mr. Schue walked in.

After school Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt went to the mall. Kurt bought Rachel a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was sparkly and it stopped a couple inches above her knees. Quinn bought Rachel a pair of black patent Mary Jane shoes and dark purple nail polish. They met Rachel in the food court and then drove over to Rachel's house. The three teenagers went upstairs to Rachel's room to help her get ready. Rachel took the dress and went into the bathroom. She slipped it on and then did her hair. She put it in a sexy but messy bun with a few tendrils framing her face. She applied her makeup and then walked out of the bathroom. Quinn and Kurt gasped and then Quinn pulled her over to the bed. Quinn applied two coats of nail polish to Rachel's nails and then blew on them so they would dry. Rachel walked over to her jewelry box and took out her ruby heart necklace and put it on. Rachel turned around and showed her friends. "Rachel, you look stunning." Quinn said taking the shoes out of the box. "Thanks Quinn." Rachel said as she slipped her shoes on. "Oh my Barbara. You look breathtaking Rae." Kurt said looking Rachel over. "Noah is going to be here any minute. I hope he likes it." Rachel said twirling, the dress rising a little and then falling back down. "He'll love it." Quinn said smiling. "Honey you're gorgeous. He's going to be knocked on his ass when he sees you." Kurt said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Thanks. You guys are awesome." Rachel said as they walked downstairs. "Have fun and be safe." Quinn said as she and Kurt left. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said and then closed the front door.

Rachel sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Rachel was watching a rerun of What Not to Wear when someone rang the doorbell. Rachel turned off the TV and went to open the front door. Rachel opened the front door and saw Finn standing in the doorway. "Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I came by to talk." Finn said shoving his hands in the pockets of his red letterman jacket. "There's nothing to talk about Finn." Rachel snapped back. "Yes there is." Finn said grabbing Rachel's arms. "Let go of me." Rachel said trying to pull her arms out of Finn's grip. Finn tightened his grip and looked Rachel in the eyes. "Finn you're hurting me. Please let go of me." Rachel winced in pain as Finn's grip got even tighter. "No. You hurt me so now I'm hurting you." Finn said gritting his teeth. A few moments later Noah pulled up in his black Cadillac Escalade. Noah got out of the car and walked over to Finn and Rachel. As he got closer, Noah could see Finn squeezing Rachel's arms and Rachel holding back her tears. Noah stormed over to them and ripped Finn's hands off of Rachel's arms. "What the fuck Hudson?" Noah asked pissed off. "I just came here to talk to her." Finn said glaring at the Mohawked boy. "Really? Then why did it look like you were trying to rip my girlfriend's arms off?" Noah asked as Rachel walked over to him rubbing her sore arms. "I'm sorry Rachel. I was just so mad at you for breaking up with me." Finn said hanging his head. "You cheated on me with Santana. I had every right to break up with you." Rachel said as Noah wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know. I'm sorry." Finn said and walked away. "You okay?" Noah asked Rachel, who was still rubbing her arms a little bit. "Yeah. I'm fine." Rachel said as she got in Noah's car. Noah got in and they drove off.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't figure out how to until tonight. I know it's sad. I'm ashamed that I don't know how to work the site. But no worries, I got it. Keep a look out for my next story. I don't know what it's called yet but it's a Rob/Rae love story. I think they work really well together. Chapters 7 through 10 should be up by Sunday. Thanks for bearing with me. I will update my Puckleberry Love story when I finish the second chapter. That story should also be updated by Sunday, Monday night at the latest. Oh wait. Monday is Halloween. Okay, then Tuesday night at the latest. Last but not least, thanks for putting up with me. **

**Till next time,**

**Farewell my lovely readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

Noah pulled up to his house and he and Rachel got out of the car. The two of them walked into Noah's house and saw Noah's little sister Kylie sitting on the couch. "Hey Kylie. Happy Birthday." Rachel said and sat down next to her. "Thanks." Kylie said giving Rachel a sad smile. Noah looked at his little sister and noticed that she was on the verge of crying. "Hey Rach, can I talk to my sister for a minute?" Noah asked his girlfriend. "Sure. I'm going to go get a glass of water." Rachel said and walked into the kitchen. Noah walked over to the couch and sat down next to his sister. "What's wrong kid?" Noah asked as Kylie leaned her head on his shoulder. "No one showed up to my party because this bitch, Britney Mitchell, decided she was going to throw a party on the same night." Kylie said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "It's okay kiddo." Noah said and hugged her. Kylie buried her head in her brother's chest and sobbed. Noah rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. A few minutes later Kylie stopped crying and wiggled out of her brother's grip. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara had run. Kylie wiped at her cheeks and then sniffled. "You okay Ky?" Noah asked wiping away a stray tear from his sister's cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kylie said and smiled. "Good. Why don't you go fix your makeup and Rachel and I will take you out to dinner. Does that sound good?" Noah asked her. "Yeah, as long as I can pick where we go." Kylie said as she began walking upstairs to her room. "You're the birthday girl." Noah said and Kylie ran upstairs. A few minutes later Rachel walked into the family room with a glass of water in her hand. "I heard what you said to her. You're a wonderful big brother. She's lucky to have you." Rachel said sitting down next to Noah. "I love her Rach. She's my baby sister." Noah said as Kylie came downstairs. Kylie was wearing a strapless burgundy dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had gems under the breast area and it fell to just above her knees. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a messy but sexy bun and she had black patent pumps on her feet. "You look beautiful Ky." Noah said kissing his sister's head. "Thanks bro." Kylie said and pecked her brother's cheek. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" Rachel asked getting up from the couch. "How about Shun Lee Palace?" Kylie asked as they walked out the door. "Okay, sounds good." Noah said as they hopped in his car.

A few minutes later they pulled up to Shun Lee Palace and Noah parked the car. The three of them walked inside and went over to the hostess stand. "Welcome to Shun Lee Palace. How many?" the hostess asked. "There's three of us." Noah said to the hostess. The hostess grabbed three menus and showed them to their table. "Your server will be with you in a moment." the hostess said and walked away. Kylie picked up her menu and looked through it. A few minutes later the waiter came over. "Hey guys. My name's Cole and I'll be your waiter tonight. So what can I get you guys to drink?" Cole asked looking around the table. Kylie looked up and giggled. "What's so funny Ky?" Noah asked looking at his sister. "What's funny is that this guy isn't a waiter here. He's my boyfriend." Kylie said getting up and walking over to him. "What are you doing here?" Kylie asked him. "What, I can't even have dinner with my girl and his brother?" Cole asked wrapping his arm around her waist. "O f course you can join us." Kylie said and pecked him on the lips. Kylie and Cole sat down and looked through their menus. "Rach, can I talk to you for a moment?" Noah asked his girlfriend. "Sure." Rachel said and the two left the table. "I don't like this guy Rach." Noah said running a hand through his Mohawk. "Noah relax. If you want me to I'll talk to her." Rachel said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. Thanks." Noah said and pecked her on the lips. Rachel smiled and the two of them walked back to the table. "Sorry about that. Have you guys decided what you want?" Rachel asked them. "I'm getting the sweet and sour chicken." Kylie said smiling. "I'm going to get the kung pao chicken." Cole said lacing his fingers with Kylie's. "Awesome everyone knows what they want." Noah said glaring at Cole. "I have to go to the bathroom." Kylie announced getting up. "I'll come with you." Rachel said and followed Kylie. "What's up with my brother?" Kylie asked once they entered the bathroom. "Kylie, he's just trying to look out for his little sister. You should be thankful that you have an older brother to protect you." Rachel said putting a hand on her hip. "I know I should be thankful, but he's so overprotective. He treats me like a baby and I hate it." Kylie said crossing her arms. "I know you do. And trust me, if I had an older brother like you I'd probably hate his overprotective nature too." Rachel said putting a hand on Kylie's cheek. "What should I do?" Kylie asked desperately. "Just ignore it. He needs to come to terms with the fact that you're not a baby anymore and that you can take care of yourself." Rachel said putting a hand on Kylie's shoulder. "I wonder if he's harassing my boyfriend right now." Kylie said before walking into the stall. Rachel smiled at the girl's retreating form and then leaned against the counter. "I'm going back to the table to save your boyfriend." Rachel said to the stall door. "Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Kylie said as Rachel walked out of the bathroom. "Okay." Rachel said as the door closed.

Rachel got back to the table and saw that the food had already come. Rachel sat down and smiled at the boys. A few minutes later Kylie got to the table and sat down. "The food looks delicious." Kylie said putting her napkin on her lap. "Ky can we talk for a minute?" Noah asked her. "Sure bro." Kylie said and got up. Kylie and Noah walked outside and Noah leaned against the wall. "What's up?" Kylie asked. "I talked to Cole while you and Rachel were in the bathroom." Noah said crossing his arms over his chest. "And what did you guys talk about?" Kylie asked doing the same. "We talked about you." Noah said running a hand through his Mohawk. "Let me guess. You told him that if he hurt me you'd castrate him." Kylie said smirking. "No. I said that if he hurt you he'd have to deal with me." Noah said stuffing his hand in his pocket. "Why?" Kylie asked angrily. "I love you Ky. You're my baby sister, okay. I was just trying to protect you." Noah said pushing off the wall. "I don't need your protection. I'm sixteen Noah! I'm not a baby." Kylie spat back. "I know you're not a baby Ky, but I'm your brother and I want to protect you." Noah barked. "I don't need it." Kylie shouted. "God dammit! Kylie Ariella Puckerman, you're sixteen years old. You're too young to have a boyfriend." Noah screamed. "Are you trying to ruin my birthday?" Kylie asked angrily. "What is going on out here?" Rachel asked as she stormed outside. "He's being a child." Kylie said and walked back inside. "Noah it's your sister's sixteenth birthday try and have some respect." Rachel snapped. "You're right Rach. I'm going to go in there and beat some respect into that douche she calls her boyfriend." Noah said walking back inside. Rachel grabbed his arm and he turned around. "What now?" he asked clenching his teeth. "Don't do this Noah. You're better than that." Rachel said glaring at him. "You're right babe. I'm sorry." Noah said and hugged her. Noah wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back into the restaurant.

After dinner Noah, Kylie, and Rachel went back to Noah's house to open presents. "Kylie this one is from me." Rachel said handing her a small box with purple wrapping paper on it. "Thanks Rachel." Kylie said unwrapping the box. She opened the box and gasped. Inside the black felt box lay an amethyst heart pendant necklace. "Oh Rachel, it's lovely. Thank you." Kylie said hugging the brunette. "You're very welcome Kylie." Rachel said hugging her back. Kylie looked at her brother and smiled. "Here kiddo." Noah said handing her a nicely wrapped gift. "I wonder what it could be?" Kylie said shaking the gift. "Open it and find out." Noah said smirking. Kylie tore off the wrapping paper and gasped. "Why did you give me an electronic picture frame?" Kylie asked curiously. "It's not just an electronic picture frame. It also plays music. Press the little button on the back." Noah instructed. Kylie flipped over the picture frame and pressed the button. A few seconds later music started to play.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never noted how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

Kylie gasped again as she listened to the song. "Mom used to sing that to you when you were little to get you to sleep." Noah said as tears sprung to Kylie's eyes. "Noah, I love it. Thank you." Kylie said hugging her brother and pecking him on the cheek. "Kylie we have one more gift to give you. Noah wants to sing you a song." Rachel said as Noah got up to grab his guitar. Noah came back and stood in front of his fireplace. Noah cleared his throat and began singing.

_Tonight's the night I've waited for  
>Because you're not a baby anymore<br>You've turned into the prettiest girl  
>I've ever seen<br>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen_

_What happened to that funny face  
>My little tomboy<br>Now wears satin and lace  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>You're just a teenage dream  
>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen<em>

_When you were only six  
>You had a big brother<br>Then when you were ten  
>You didn't like each other<br>When you were thirteen  
>You were my funny valentine<br>But since you've grown up  
>Your future is sewn up<br>From now on you're gonna be fine_

_So if I should smile with sweet surprise  
>It's just that you've grown up<br>Before my very eyes  
>You've turned into the prettiest girl<br>I've ever seen  
>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen<em>

_If I should smile with sweet surprise  
>It's just that you've grown up<br>Before my very eyes  
>You've turned into the prettiest girl<br>I've ever seen  
>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen<em>

_Happy Birthday sweet sixteen  
>Sha la la la la la la la la<br>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen  
>Sha la la la la la la la la<br>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen  
>Sha la la la la la la la la<br>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen  
>Sha la la la la la la la la<br>Happy Birthday sweet sixteen_

Noah finished singing and then looked at his sister and girlfriend. Kylie had tears streaming down her face and Rachel was smiling. "Oh Noah, thank you. That was beautiful. I loved it bro." Kylie said and kissed her brother's cheek. Noah smiled and kissed Kylie's forehead. "I'm glad you liked it Ky. I love you." Noah said hugging his sister. "I love you too bro. You're the best." Kylie said hugging him back. "Aww. You guys are so cute. I wish I had an older brother." Rachel said smiling at the two hugging siblings. Noah and Kylie looked at Rachel and began laughing wildly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was updating my other stories and completely forgot about this one. This chapter is longer than the last one because I wanted to make it like that. The next chapter may be shorter than this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Mark Salling would be under my tree Christmas day and Puckleberry would have happened after Nationals. I do not own the song "What Makes You Beautiful." One Direction does. Enjoy and read and review. Thank you. **

Rachel was walking down the hallway when Lauren pushed her into a locker. "Watch it Manhands." Lauren spat shoving Rachel again. Rachel lowered her head and kept walking. Rachel got to her locker and noticed that there was writing on it. Rachel held back the tears that were threatening to fall and opened her locker. She took out her pre-cal book and then shut her locker. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and then began the long walk to math class. As she was walking to math class she felt a rush of cool liquid hit her skin. Rachel stood frozen in place with her mouth agape and eyes closed to keep the sticky sweet liquid out of her eyes. A few seconds later Rachel felt someone touch her arm. Rachel opened her eyes and saw Quinn looking at her. "Rachel what happened?" Quinn asked leading her wet and sticky friend to the girl's bathroom. "I was walking to class when some Neanderthal decided to throw a slushie at me." Rachel said tearing off her shirt. Quinn handed Rachel a wet paper towel and the brunette wiped herself off. Rachel threw out the paper towel and grabbed her purple off the shoulder sweater. She pulled the sweater on and then yanked off her soaked jeans. Rachel handed Quinn her soaked jeans in exchange for a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Rachel pulled on the jeans and looked at her reflection in bathroom mirror. "You look good Rach." Quinn said as Rachel looked at her hair. Rachel ran a hand through her hair and then grabbed her shoes. She pulled on her black leather slouch boots and then grabbed her bag. Quinn handed Rachel her dirty clothes and they left the bathroom. "Thanks for helping me Quinn." Rachel said as she shoved her dirty clothes in her locker. "No problem." Quinn said as they walked to math class.

A few hours later Rachel and Quinn left math class and headed to the Glee room. Rachel and Quinn walked into the Glee room giggling. "Hey babe. I like the outfit." Noah said grabbing Rachel's ass as he walked by. "Noah that was extremely rude!" Rachel gasped trying not to blush. "Okay guys, we have a lot of work to do. Does anyone have anything they want to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. "I have something I would like to sing Mr. Schue." Noah said getting up and grabbing his guitar. "Go ahead Noah." Mr. Schue said and Noah cleared his throat. He strummed a few chords and then began singing.

_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_So girl come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

"Rachel that was for you. I saw what people wrote on your locker and I saw you get slushied today. Don't worry I beat up Karofsky. You're beautiful Rach and I want you to remember that." Noah said walking over to Rachel and sitting down next to her. Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Noah. That song was beautiful." Rachel said and rested her head against his shoulder. Noah smiled and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. Mr. Schue opened his mouth to speak when everyone gasped. Mr. Schue turned around to see what made his kids gasp. There in the doorway was Jesse St. James. Noah stood up and clenched his fists. "What are you doing here St. Douchebag?" Noah asked standing protectively in front of Rachel. "I came to talk to Rachel. We didn't get to finish our conversation from last week. You interrupted us." Jesse said smirking. "You're not going anywhere near Rachel." Noah said walking towards Jesse. Mike and Sam got up and stood behind Noah; arms crossed over their chests. "Noah, I want to hear what he has to say." Rachel said walking over to Jesse. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I just want to talk." Jesse said as he followed Rachel out of the room. Rachel walked over to the lockers and leaned against them. "Okay Jesse. What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked folding her arms across her chest. "I want to talk about us." Jesse said smiling. "There is no us Jesse." Rachel said putting her hands on her hips. Jesse smirked and seductively walked over to Rachel. Jesse put his hands on Rachel's arms just below her shoulders and leaned his head forward. His lips were centimeters from Rachel's and she could feel the warmth from his breath on her face. Rachel put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. Jesse smiled and then crushed his lips to hers. Rachel went wide eyed and began to hit his chest. Jesse tightened his grip on her arms and Rachel winced. Jesse pulled away and looked at Rachel. Rachel wrenched her arms out of Jesse's vice-like grip and slapped him across the face. "You're sick Jesse!" Rachel yelled and then ran out of the school.

Rachel burst through the big red doors and felt the cool winter air nip at her skin. The doors closed behind her and she walked over to the wall and leaned against it. She slid down the wall until her butt hit the ground. She realized that she would have to tell Noah what happened between her and Jesse in the hallway. She was scared that he was going to break up with her. The thought of him breaking up with her brought tears to her eyes. She tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall but it was too late. The tears ran down her cheeks and landed on the ground. She furiously wiped at her eyes but the tears continued to fall. A few seconds later the door opened and someone gasped. "Oh Rachel. What's wrong?" Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes and gave Brittany a watery smile. "Jesse kissed me." Rachel looked at Brittany and burst into tears. Brittany wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette and tried to calm her down. "If Noah finds out he'll dump me." Rachel blubbered. "No he won't. He loves you, Rachie." Brittany said rubbing Rachel's shoulder and upper arm. Rachel sat up and wiped at her eyes. Rachel leaned over and hugged the blonde tightly. "Thanks Brittany." Rachel said and let go of her. Rachel and Brittany stood up just as the doors opened. "Hey babe. You okay?" Noah asked gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Rachel nodded and then walked past him and back into the school. "Hey Brit. What's wrong with Rach?" Noah asked running a hand through his Mohawk. "Jesse kissed her." Brittany said as the two walked back inside. "When I find that curly haired freak he's going to wish he'd never been born." Noah said through clenched teeth. "I have to get to history class. See you later Noah." Brittany said and skipped down the hall her blonde hair swishing back and forth. Noah walked down the hall looking for Rachel. He was walking past the choir room when he heard sniffling coming from inside the room. He stopped walking and peered into the room. Rachel was sitting at the piano tapping the keys with her delicate fingers. She had tears running down her cheeks and her body was shaking. Noah took a deep breath and then walked in the room. "Hey babe. Brittany told me what happened. I'm not mad at you." Noah said as he sat down beside her at the piano. "You're not?" Rachel asked looking up, her eyes red and puffy. "No, I'm not mad. I'm mad at Jesse for doing that to you but I'm not mad at you." Noah said leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Rach. That'll never change." Noah said and Rachel smiled. Rachel and Noah got up and started to leave when Mercedes walked in. "Mercedes is everything okay?" Rachel asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder. "No. I need you to come with me." Mercedes said grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her out of the choir room. "Mercedes what is going on?" Rachel asked as her friend pulled her down the hall, Noah following them. Mercedes didn't reply, she just pulled the frazzled diva down the hall. They reached the end of the hall and Mercedes stopped walking. Rachel pulled her hand out of her friends grasp and stomped her foot. "Mercedes, I demand to know what is going on." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the back of her friend's head. Mercedes turned around and looked at the tiny diva. "Fine. What's going on is that Karofsky said some things about you and Sam decided to defend you. He and Karofsky are dueling it out in the parking lot. I thought you could stop the fight from escalating any further." Mercedes said as they walked outside to the parking lot. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." Rachel said as they came upon the large group of people who gathered to see the fight. Rachel pushed her way to the front of the crowd. When she got to the front she gasped. Sam had a split lip and a black eye. Karofsky also had a split lip and his nose was bleeding. Sam was about to throw another punch at Karofsky when Rachel yelled. "That's enough!" Rachel looked at both boys, a disappointed look on her face. "What is wrong with you?" Rachel asked looking at Sam and then at Karofsky. "He started it. He said that he was the one that wrote those mean words on your locker and that he hopes that Noah realizes what a freak you are and dumps your sorry ass." Sam said glaring at Karofsky. Noah cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the living shit out of Karofsky, when he felt someone touch his forearm. He looked down and saw his tiny girlfriend shaking her head. He glared at Karofsky and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sam, while I'm touched that you would stand up for me, I'm appalled that you would start a fight over a few snide remarks." Rachel said putting her hands on her hips. Noah turned around and noticed that the crowd was still there. "Okay guys, nothing to see here. Go to class." Noah said and the crowd dispersed. Noah turned back around to watch his girlfriend yell at the two boys. "Babe calm down." Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her back against his chest. "You're right Noah. Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just defending me and I should have been thanking you. So, thank you for defending me Sam." Rachel said smiling at the blonde haired boy. Sam smiled at Rachel and then let Mercedes lead him towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. "So Puckerman when are you going to break up with Berry?" Karofsky asked smirking. "Fuck off Karofsky." Noah said glaring at the pudgy football player. Karofsky snorted and then walked away. "I'm going to go check on Sam." Rachel said and walked towards the school, Noah following her.

That night Rachel was in her room doing her homework when her dad called her downstairs. Rachel got off her bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "You wanted to see me dad?" Rachel asked sitting down at the kitchen table. "Rachel, your father and I are going to Europe for a couple months and we wanted to know if you'd be okay staying home alone." her father said watching her for any reaction. "Uh, yeah, I'll be fine. You two have fun. So, uh, when are you leaving?" Rachel asked her voice cracking. "We're leaving early tomorrow morning." her father Hiram said walking into the kitchen. "Oh, okay. Well have fun. I'm going to go finish my homework." Rachel said and walked back upstairs to her room. Rachel laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was staring at her ceiling when her computer beeped at her. Rachel got up and sat down at her desk.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **wants to chat with **BabyRae22. **

**BabyRae22: **Hey Noah. What's up?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Nothing much. What are you up to?

**BabyRae22: **Just doing my homework. I'm also debating what to do for the next two months.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **What do you mean?

**BabyRae22: **My dad's are going to Europe for two months. They leave early tomorrow morning.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **I'm sorry babe. I'll come over after they leave tomorrow and we can spend the day together.

**BabyRae22: **Sounds good. How about instead of spending the day at my house we go to your house.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Okay. My mom just asked me to watch my cousin who's getting in tomorrow. He's flying up for Hanukkah.

**BabyRae22: **Cool. What's his name?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **His name's Eli. He's seven and very rambunctious.

**BabyRae22: **You're lucky. You get to celebrate Hanukkah with your family. I get to celebrate Hanukkah by myself. It should be fun.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **I'm not letting you celebrate Hanukkah by yourself Rach. You're celebrating it with me and my family.

**BabyRae22: **Noah, I couldn't possibly. I don't mind spending it by myself. I'm used to it. I've spent birthdays alone. It doesn't bother me.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Rach how often are you left alone?

**BabyRae22: **I'm left alone quite a lot. My dads come home for about two weeks and then leave again for months at a time.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged off.

**SuperSam44 **has logged on.

**BabyRae22: **Hey Sam. What are you up to?

**SuperSam44: **I was wondering if you could watch Emily for me. I have to take Tyler school supply shopping tomorrow.

**BabyRae22: **Of course. Do you mind if I take her to Noah's tomorrow?

**SuperSam44: **Not at all. Just have her back by three. I'll drop her off around ten thirty.

**BabyRae22: **Okay. Sounds good to me.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged on.

**SuperSam44: **Thanks Rae. I owe you one.

**BabyRae22: **No problem Sam. And don't worry about it. You know I'd watch them any day. Goodnight Sam. See you tomorrow at ten thirty.

**SuperSam44: **Night Rae. See you tomorrow.

**SuperSam44 **has logged off.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **What were you and Sam talking about?

**BabyRae22: **He asked me to babysit Emily tomorrow. I said sure. He's taking Tyler school supply shopping. Anyway, why did you log off?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **My mom needed me to put my four year old cousin Rebecca to sleep.

**BabyRae22: **Aww. You do have a heart underneath all that badassness. Do you have enough room in your house for all of your family?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **No. Most of my family stays in a hotel and some stay at our house. Becca and her parents are staying at our house right now. Her parents have the guest room, which is next to Kylie's room, and Becca is staying with me in my room.

**BabyRae22: **Becca is your favorite cousin right?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Yep. She's asleep in my bed right now. Hold on let me send you a picture of her.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has sent **BabyRae22 **a picture.

**BabyRae22: **She's adorable Noah. She has your green eyes and gorgeous auburn hair. Is one of her parents a redhead?

**PuckasaurusRex33: **Yeah. Her mom, my aunt Mae. She's my dad's niece. By the way, I have my dad's green eyes. I better get to bed. Becca is an early riser. Goodnight babe.

**BabyRae22: **Goodnight Noah. I love you.

**PuckasaurusRex33: **G'night babe. I love you too.

**PuckasaurusRex33 **has logged off.

**BabyRae22 **has logged off.

Rachel logged off her AOL account and hibernated her computer. She got up from her desk and walked over to her bed. She pulled back the big purple comforter and crawled into bed. She pulled the covers over her head and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
